


Escape the night but they have hoodies

by Adopppp



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: I just wanted too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 18:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adopppp/pseuds/Adopppp
Summary: I just wanted to come up with custom hoodies for each of the season 3 charactersthis has nothing to do with anything, and the idea just popped into my head.I might reference the hoodies in other works of mine, and yall are free to reference them in your stories!





	Escape the night but they have hoodies

JC: A dark orange hoodie with a picture of a tye-dye weed leaf on it.

Roi: An electric blue hoodie with a red, white, and blue motorcycle on it.

Teala: A teal hoodie with a starbucks cup on it.

Matt: A brown hoodie with the game theory logo on it.

Colleen: A purple hoodie with a disco ball on it.

Safiya: A red hoodie with a black cat with a witch hat and broom on it.

Rosanna: A yellow hoodie with a literal smiling cinnamon roll on it.

Manny: A green hoodie with a makeup kit on it.

Nikita: A pink hoodie with a (Guess) Dragon on it.


End file.
